El Nido de la Serpiente
by Babel Barbara
Summary: Abraxas tiene a Spica. Spica quiere tener a Tom. Y Tom quiere tener el poder. Mientras tanto, Stynx y Rodolphus sólo quieren tener un poco de intimidad. Viñetas sobre las aventuras y desventuras de la cuadrilla de Slytherin.[Participa en 30vicios]
1. Soñar

**N/A: Bien. He decido renacer de mis cenizas y publicar las viñetas que me veían rondando en la cabeza desde hace algunos meses. Creo que ya todo el mundo sabe que diablos es la comu de livejournal "30 vicios" pero como una nunca sabe, procedo a explicar: La gracia es hace 30 fics con 30 palabras prefijadas sobre el personaje/pareja/trío que se desee. **

**Yo ya me elegí el claim: Tom Riddle Jr x OC (Spica Rossier) y no es una Mary Sue. Tambien hay leves insinuaciones de Rodolphus Senior x Stynx. **

**La viñetas no cumplen un orden prefijado así que si os sentís rebeldes y quieres leer de atrás pa' lante, bien puedan ;) **

_**Enjoy the circus. **_

**Dedicatoria cursi: **

_**A Avada Kedavra Black por hacerme un resumen tan cachi. **_

_**A Joanne Distte por hacer a Evan Rossier tan follable. **_

_**A los críticos malvados por ayudarme a mejorar. **_

_**Y a Martín…por que lo quiero. **_

**Disclaimer: Tom es de JK, Spica es mía y el resumen de Avada Kedavra Black **

**Soñar**

"Alguien escribió que la vida es sueño

Y los sueños, sueños son"

**(Ancha es Castilla, Mägo de Oz)**

Nadie entiende a Tom.

Tom es un laberinto de mentiras, espejos y agujeros negros, imposible de ser desentrañado o comprendido. Y es en eso, en lo que radica su encanto.

Pero Spica esta enamorada de él (y no del inculto de Abraxas, que es al que debería amar sin reserva) y sueña con que un día Tom (su Tom), la rescate del yugo de su madre psicorigida y del abierto machismo de Abraxas. Sueña y sueña. Y llora cuando se despierta, por que por más de que no lo quiera; ella no significa para Tom, lo que él significa para ella.

Son pocos los que entienden a Spica.

Solo Tom y Styx pueden tener el gusto de decir que lo hacen (a pesar de Abraxas jura y perjura que el la conoce mas que nadie).

Spica es una princesa en una torre, apartada de todo dolor. Spica es etérea, eternamente congelada y con ese aire de melancolía que solo los que conocen su destino logran tener.

Tom la considera la mejor esposa que un hombre pueda desear: callada, fría, hacendosa y con la Pureza de Sangre siendo su primera preocupación.

Cuando él Tom Sorvolo Riddle instaure su reinado de poder, Spica Rossier (en unos años Malfoy) será el ejemplo a seguir por todas las mujeres del mundo mágico.

Y sin que lo noten, ambos sueñan sobre el futuro. Spica sufre en sueños por una verdad imposible, por su amor platónico y su triste destino; Tom con la vergüenza y la muerte. Tom se regodea en sueños con un futuro controlado por los magos; Spica con uno siendo la Señora Riddle, no la Señora Malfoy.

-Y dime Tom ¿Que soñaste anoche?- pregunta Spica.

Y ambos sonríen en silencio.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**¡Primera Viñeta!**

**Ya saben, los amo, los adoro, gracias por leer. **

**¿Comentarios? ¿Criticas? ¿Solicitud de defunción? ¡Todo puedes decirlo por un review! **

**Música que estoy escuchando: Acto primero de la Sinfonía Fantástica de Hector Berlioz. **

**Ophelia Inmortal**


	2. Porno

**Porno**

-Gente- Yaxley se sienta de un golpe en un sillón de la sala común.- ¿Recuerdan al muggle loco que vivía cerca de mi mansión?-

Tom levanta los ojos de su libro con fastidio. Sí lo recordaba. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Yaxley hablo de él durante tres meses antes de que lo desalojaran por no pagar algo.

-¡Oh! Yaxley, por supuesto que lo recordamos. Seria el colmo que no…- la voz de Abraxas suena especialmente tensa.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Me gusta que tengan buena memoria.-hace una pausa –No, Malfoy, joder, no me interrumpas que el muggle loco tiene que estar bien muerto, el cabrón. Verán¿recuerdan que el fin de semana fui a mi casa por lo de mi abuela? Bien, aproveche para ir a mirar por fin la casa del muggle loco.-

Tom vuelve a meterse en su lectura. Ya saldría Yaxley mostrándoles impresionado un teléfono o cualquier idiotez muggle. A veces Tom se pregunta seriamente acerca de la inteligencia de sus compañeros.

_El Horrocrux es considerado el más infame objeto mágico alguna vez creado…_

_-_Pues bien, encontré algo muy interesante. Pero…-mira para ambos lados (Yaxley es algo paranoico) –no se los puedo contar aquí- susurra, a la vez que señala a unas chicas de segundo que hacen sus deberes de pociones (sí, esas que cada vez que veían a Zabini se reían como idiotas)

Se escuchan varios gruñidos de disconformidad. La cosa ya se empieza a poner…interesante, por así decirlo.

-Vale, vamos al cuarto- dice Lestrange levantándose. Esa es la señal. El resto se paran. Tom es el único que no lo hace.

-Vamos, Riddle, a lo mejor Yaxley hoy SÍ trajo algo interesante.- le dice Malfoy picándolo con su varita. Baja la voz –¿O deseas quedarte con las fans de Zabini?- pregunta él.

Tom las mira unos segundos. Deja el libro debajo del asiento y se levanta. Sube las escaleras hasta la habitación de los chicos. Nada pierde con ir a mirar la tontería con que va a "sorprenderlos" hoy Yaxley.

Yaxley tiene entre sus piernas una gran y polvorienta caja de roble. Espera unos minutos y luego de ver y asegurarse de que están todos saca la varita. Se aclara la garganta y luego le da un golpecito a la cerradura a la vez que dice "Alohomora". El candando da un brinco y se abre limpiamente. Yaxley lo saca de la cerradura y abre la caja.

-¡Ohhh!- sube un grito de estupefacción de todos los alli presentes.

Dentro de la caja hay varias fotos. Tom se acerca y levanta las cejas sorprendido.

Hermosas mujeres, de pechos prominentes, cabellos rizados y labios perfectamente pintados les sonríen estáticas. Desnudas. Besándose. Teniendo relaciones. _Follando. _

-Mierda, Yaxley, creo que te haré un altar…- susurra Malfoy, francamente sorprendido.

No importa que sean sucias muggles (en todo caso ni siquiera las van a tocas), pero están buenas, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Y es que, ellos en Hogwarts no tienen mucho poder adquisitivo de…pornografía, siendo sinceros. Lo único que pueden hacer era imaginarse a sus compañeras/fantasía erótica de turno en situaciones poco…dignas. Y ahora, Yaxley (él siempre mal ponderado de Yaxley) les trae "esto".

De repente entre las últimas fotos, Tom ve algo que le hiela la sangre.

La mujer esta ligeramente echada en un sillón, tiene el cabello rubio y largo. Lleva apenas una gargantilla.

Spica.

Mira a Abraxas de reojo. Esta encantado comentado acerca de los senos de una voluptuosa morena. No ha notado la foto de la gemela perdida de Spica. Tom saca disimuladamente la varita y piensa en el hechizo desilusionador. Da un golpe a la foto que de inmediato se camufla con la de atrás. La saca y se levanta.

-Estáis enfermos- se levanta y sale.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Desde que le quito la foto de la gemela perdida de Spica a Yaxley, Tom la ve todas las noches. Y por cada noche que pasa se le parece más a Spica.

Ella acaba de entrar al baño de chicas. Tom la sigue en silencio. Spica se peina con los dedos los largos cabellos rubios, cuando Tom, con la mano como una garra le aprieta el brazo y la mete casi con violencia, dentro de un baño. Spica se apoya en el water mirándolo con los ojos aterrados.

-Quítate la blusa…- no es una petición. Es una orden. Hoy esta de especialmente mal humor (un leve roce con Abraxas, nada de que preocuparse) y sabe que Spica va a colaborar, más por miedo que por ganas. ¡Lotería! Las manos trémulas de la Slytherin se desatan la capa y se empieza a desabrochar los botones de la impoluta blusa blanca.

-Ya…- su voz es apenas es gemido agudo y aterrado.

-El sujetador, si eres tan amable.- Ella lo hace. Los delicados pechos se alzan gloriosos frente a sus ojos. Saca la foto y compara.

Sonríe. Fue bastante estupido.

La mujer de la foto es más alta, y los pechos son más grandes y pesados. Además, los labios de Spica son más delicados y pequeños.

Levanta la varita y la foto se quema, quedando de esta solo pequeñas volutas de ceniza.

Tom sonríe, hace un movimiento con la cabeza y Spica vuelve a vestirse. Sale, con una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara. Todavía puede guardarse el privilegio de decir que ha sido el único que ha podido ver, tocar y sentir las beldades del cuerpo de Spica Rossier (¡En tu cara Malfoy!)

-¡Se lo voy a decir a Slughorn!- dice una voz aguda. Escucha detrás de el la exclamación de Spica, que aun se esta abotonando la blusa.

Frente a él, Myrtle, la chica cotilla esa de Ravenclaw lo señala acusadoramente.

Una semana después, ocurre el asesinato de Myrtle Smith, causada posiblemente por la acromantula que el estudiante Rubeus Hagrid tenia escondida.

Al menos Spica no hizo comentario alguno.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**¡Segunda Viñeta!**

**Gracias los que leyeron la viñeta anterior, y al que dejo review. ¡Muchas Gracias!**

**¿Comentarios¿Criticas¿Solicitud de defunción¡Todo puedes decirlo por un review! **

**Ophelia Inmortal**


	3. Amar

**Amor**

"Para tu amor lo tengo todo

Desde mi sangre hasta la esencia de mi ser"

**(Para tu amor – Juanes)**

El amor. Tan efímero, tan tonto, tan fácil de imitar. Tan débil. El cuchillo de plata se hundió en el estomago de res albina, y los ácidos estomacales cayeron limpiamente en el caldero, que bullía lentamente.

-Crabbe, te juro que si echas una gota mas te calcino…- masculla Malfoy a la vez que un tembloroso Crabbe va echando las gotas de sangre de dragón.

Por eso Tom AMA trabajar solo. No tiene que aguantar la torpeza de Crabbe, los insultos de Malfoy o la callada resignación de Spica.

La poción bulle un poco más y se empieza a volver de un rosa mortecino. Saca del estante de Slughorn raíces de mandrágora seca y empieza cortarlas. Casi puede ver las manos temblorosas de Merope Gaunt haciendo lo mismo en Pequeño Hagleton para ofrecerle a Tom Riddle Senior.

_Ha ese jodido muggle. _Alguna día ese muggle va a morir bajo su varita, y recuperar el honor perdido de Salazar Slytherin (no el de la sucia squib que fue su madre)

-¡Spica! ¡LO LOGRAMOS!- grita Stynx euforia. Spica mira aun desconfiada su poción Amortentia. Seria la primera vez que logran hacer una de esas pociones sin la ayuda de Tom.

-¿Segura?-

Tom mira la poción de reojo. Al parecer Stynx ha olvidado que la poción debería hacer señales de humo en forma de espiral, no en forma desorganizada. Tiene ganas de decírselos, pero ¡Bah! Ya Slughorn les dirá moviendo su bigote de morsa con algo de decepción (quiere mucho a Stynx)

Sigue cortando las mandrágoras, hasta que finalmente quedan solo las puntas de las raíces. Las va agregando lentamente a la vez que mueve la poción. Y pasa lo obvio. El mortecino rosa se vuelve un blanco aperlado y el humo sube en espirales.

-¡Oh! Vaya te salio bien…como siempre- Spica se sienta a su lado –Slughorn me dice que mi poción esta mal, pero no se por que. Ya Stynx se encargara de corregirlo- en su voz hay algo de aburrimiento. Ella no sabe como fue que logro pasar el TIMO de pociones con un Supera las Expectativas.

Tom sonríe arrogante y se sienta en la fría silla de madera, tamborileando los dedos contra la mesa.

Spica le sonríe dulce, como siempre. Acerca la nariz a la poción de Tom y olfatea curiosa.

-¿Y a que te huele?- pregunta Tom con algo de curiosidad. Levanta la ceja cuando ve que Spica empieza a juguetear con su pluma.

-Me huele a vainilla, a fresas…y a la colonia que usa Abraxas- dice ella soñadora. Tom casi puede escuchar la risa triunfal de Abraxas detrás de él. –En fin, voy a mirar como esta mi poción- Se levanta y camina hasta donde esta Stynx que tiene las cejas fruncidas y expresión de "voy-a-matar-a-alguien"

Tom se levanta para llamar a Slughorn y observa que Spica ha escrito en su pergamino.

"_A mi me huele a vainilla, a fresa y a la colonia que usas_

_¿Y a ti a que huele?"_

Sonríe ferozmente. A él le huele a poder en su máxima expresión, a inmortalidad. Al menos coinciden en que a él también le huele a la colonia que usa. Garabatea algo sobre el pergamino y llama a Slughorn, y cuando pasa al lado del puesto de Spica deja caer la pequeña nota.

"_A tus cabellos"_

Alcanza a ver las delicadas mejillas sonrojarse y la pequeña exclamación que lanza. Le encanta hacer eso. Si el idiota de Malfoy decide dejar otra vez al equipo hasta tarde entrenando, hoy será una noche de puta madre.


	4. Mordaza

**EL NIDO DE LA SERPIENTE**

**IV. MORDAZA**

Algún día todo el mundo conocerá quien es Spica Rossier. No la rubia callada y fría, no la puta del prefecto de Slytherin (por que en el fondo siente que es eso) ni la perfecta prometida de Abraxas Malfoy. Será solamente Spica, la que se va sin que nadie lo sepa a los salones que están desocupados a romper cosas y gritar de frustración. Cuando ese día llegue, no le molestara tanto la abierta libertad sexual de Stynx (que le cuenta todos y cada uno de los detalles de sus citas con Lestrange) y podrá decir lo mismo que ella pero sobre sus citas con Tom.

Le dirá a Abraxas lo que es. Un machista, inculto, y que su dinero se lo puede meter por el culo. Además es mal buscador.

A su madre la mandara al infierno, lleva diecisiete años haciéndole caso en todo y lamiendo el piso por el que camina. Y no se casara con Abraxas ni en broma ¿Ha visto como habla? Tampoco seguirá usando ese apretado corsé (que la obliga a ponerse en las vacaciones de verano) que parece que en cualquier momento le va a romper una costilla.

Y a Tom. Le dirá que lo ama. Que lo adora, que lo idolatra. Que por el se deja matar y por el mata. Por que Tom Sorvolo Riddle es su corazón y la sangre que este palpita. Tom es todo lo que una mujer de sangre limpia y criada para ser buena esposa puede desear. Es un gran mago y prácticamente ya tiene reservado un puesto en el ministerio. SU madre estaría… ¡Oh! ¡No! No hay madre, punto final. Se casaría con Tom por ella lo ama, solo por eso.

Tom mira de reojo a Spica. Ahora mismo debería de estar intentando descubrir que diablos dicen las manchas de té de Stynx. No tener esa sonrisilla medio idiota medio risueña y la mirada perdida en…dejémoslo en perdida. Mira a Stynx que también tiene la mirada perdida y se muerde los labios. Aunque claro, la mano de Lestrange debajo del mantel de la mesa de ella podría ser una respuesta a la mirada de Stynx. Pero no para la de Spica (por que la otra mano de Lestrange se encuentra explicándole a Bulstrode por que va a morir por lo que parece ser un oso rabioso y sediento de sangre)

-Y…que raro no hace alusión a tu muerte…- dice Beurs mirando mas de cerca la taza de Tom. Él sonríe arrogante. Es obvio.

El profesor se levanta y da la orden de salida, justo para ocultar un gemido de placer que lanza Stynx. Spica se levanta y agarra su maleta.

Tom se le acerca antes de que todos salgan.

-¿De que te reías?- pregunta él. Acercándose a la trampilla de salida.

-De nada…- contesta ella risueña.

Sí, algún día Spica Rossier se quitara esa mordaza que se ha auto impuesto y le dirá a Tom todo lo que lo quiere. Algún día…


	5. Infierno

**EL NIDO DE LA SERPIENTE**

**V. INFIERNO**

-Crucio…- dice Stynx con una sonrisa sádica tatuada en los labios, a la vez que apunta con su varita.

El cuerpo semiinconsciente del chico se convulsiona y su espalda se tensa en un arco perfecto. Por suerte Spica había antes aplicado un hechizo silenciador sobre el sujeto, asi que sus gritos no son molestos. Lestrange sonríe detrás de Stynx con orgullo.

Spica toma un poco de saliva y mira a Tom, que observa impasible la escena. Ni un atisbo de placer o miedo surca su cara. La fuerte mano de Abraxas le abraza por la cintura. Spica entre cierra los ojos con algo de temor. Stynx hace un movimiento de varita y la maldición deja de hacer efecto.

Definitivamente, ahora mismo el chico se debe de estar arrepintiéndose de haberse burlado del nombre de Stynx. Es un muchacho muggle, de una aldea cercana a un tal Pequeño Hangleton. Habían decidido venir poco después de graduarse.

-Ennervate…- dice Tom con un golpe de varita y el muchacho recupera el conocimiento. A él le gusta que este despierto y conciente. Le gusta que sufra. A pesar de todo, aun no ha hecho ningún hechizo contra el chico.

Ahora es el turno de Abraxas. La suelta y se aclara la garganta con alegría.

-Alarte Ascendere- dice y el cuerpo del muchacho se eleva varios metros, para caer luego con un horrible crujir de huesos rotos, que le eriza la piel a Spica. EL hechizo silenciador deja de hacer efecto y el chico lanza un quejido amargo.

-¡Dejadme, se los imploro! Mi tío abuelo les dará mucho dinero-

Lestrange ríe con soberbia.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y quien es tu tío abuelo?- juguetea con la varita entre los dedos.

-Peter Riddle-

Las risas paran de golpe. Miradas nerviosas y la presión de los dedos de Abraxas alrededor de la cintura aumenta. Mira a Tom. Tiene los labios pálidos y los músculos del cuello están totalmente tensos.

-¿Le conoces?- pregunta Stynx luego de un rato. Contrario a todo pronostico Tom rie.

-No, posiblemente sean traidores a la sangre…- su risa es fría, aguda. Da miedo. -¿Y que se hace con los traidores de sangre?-

Abraxas sonríe con psicosis. –Se les acaba…-

-Correcto…- levanta su varita y el chico piensa por un momento lo mucho que se parece a su primo. Y pronuncia las palabras.

-Avada Kedrabra- un rayo de luz verde golpe de lleno el pecho del muchacho y cae muerto. Con los ojos abiertos sin ver, y los miembros sin fuerza.

Silencio.

La varita de Stynx que se le escurre de los dedos y choca contra el suelo, sacando chispas y haciendo eco mortuorio. . Spica no puede quitar los ojos del cuerpo muerto que yace ante ella y siente cada vez más que se va a vomitar. Los ojos fríos que la observan desde el abismo. Casi es como si la llamara. El abrazo de Abraxas se hace más fuerte.

-¿Estas bien?- susurra en su oído acariciándole la cabeza con ternura.

Lestrange mira al muggle muerto con algo de nerviosismo, y aun así es el que rompe el silencio.

-Muy bien, calmaos. Nadie ha visto esto. Ningún muggle. Y si algún muggle lo vio pues sencillamente aplicamos un oblivate y ya.- se acaricia las sienes algo alterado. –Ahora. El cadáver. Los muggles son idiotas pero no tan idiotas como para creerse que un crío de quince años murió de muerte natural.- Stynx sigue pálida del miedo, con ambos brazos caídos sin fuerza, los labios entre abierto y los ojos aterrados.

La expresión de Tom es, en cambio, adecuada. No muestra sentimiento, ni miedo. No muestra nada. Parece ni siquiera importarle que acabe de matar a un muggle. Incluso se ve un atisbo de orgullo en el brillo de su mirar.

Spica, de repente, siente que pierde fuerza en las piernas. Abraxas la agarra con fuerza, pero a la vez con delicadeza como si temiera romperla. La abraza contra su pecho y le da un beso en la cabeza. Luego todo pasa terriblemente rápido para Spica. Abraxas quema el cadáver, y ninguno se va hasta que no esta totalmente consumido. Es por eso que Stynx ya ha vomitado varias veces, el olor a carne quemada se le sube por la nariz hasta desgarrarle el cerebro y la moral.

Ninguno dice nada. Esperan hasta el amanecer y cada uno va sacando excusas, y van desapareciendo. Al final solo quedan ella y Tom.

-¿Matarías por mi?- su voz suena ronca y lejana. Vuelven las imágenes. Los ojos que no ven, los miembros sin fuerza. El cuerpo quemándose. Pesadillas de niñez. Miles de cuerpos que se queman. Que se pudren. Una arcada le sube por el esófago.

-Sí-

-Eso es lo mínimo que esperaba…- se acerca y le besa en los labios rápidamente, como premiándola. -Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, luego nos vemos- se despide y ella aparece en su cama.

Es por eso que no alcanza a escuchar a Tom diciéndole: Llego el fin del mundo, Spica, llego el fin del mundo…

Su madre puso el grito en el cielo al verla medio loca, pálida y llena de barro. Y es que Spica Rossier esta segura de haber presenciado la antesala del infierno.


	6. Chocolate

**EL NIDO DE LA SERPIENTE**

**VI. CHOCOLATE**

Algo que Tom realmente disfruta es comer chocolate. En todas sus presentaciones: helado, chocolate blanco, barritas. Le excita la sensación de llevárselo a la boca y sentir como se le derrite contra el paladar dejándole el gustillo amargo o dulce.

En el orfanato ese era uno de los placeres que pocas veces le concedían, solo en navidad y en cumpleaños y normalmente era una mísera barrita de chocolate.

Por eso fue tan sorprendente cuando una chica de piel pálida y largo cabello rubio (como las imágenes de princesas que le gustaba dibujar a Amy) entro a su vagón en el primer día de Hogwarts, hecha un manojo de nervios. Tenía la punta de la nariz roja y húmeda. Se sentó en la silla y se abrazo a sus rodillas. Solo fue hay ella lo vio. Su cara paso de repente a un rojo encendido. Tembló como una hoja al viento y entrecerró los ojos. Se seco las lágrimas. Tenía un chocolate con la imagen de un regordete niño dibujaba en la envoltura de papel plateado. Un brillo de deseo le cruzo los ojos a Tom. El brillo no paso desapercibido para la niña.

-¿Lo quieres? Yo no lo puedo comer…- se froto las manos nerviosa.

Tom levanto una ceja y aun así lo agarro y jugo con el entre las manos. Luego de unos minutos (horas, segundos) lo abrió. Le dio un mordisco. Era delicioso. El mejor que había probado.

Spica suspira y se hunde en su sofá. Hacia unos días había tenido otra pelea con Malfoy y este en sinónimo de reconciliación le había traído una barra de chocolate.

_Es impresionante que estas alturas aun no sepa que Spica es alérgica… _

Spica juguetea con él entre los dedos y mira a Tom.

-¿Lo quieres?-

Sí, el lo quería todo.


	7. Vergüenza

**EL NIDO DE LA SERPIENTE**

**VII. VERGÜENZA**

Mierda, mierda. Esto que hace no esta nada bien. Para nada. Y si llega a llegar cualquiera (Rodolphus, Abraxas o Tom) será algo…difícil de explicar, ciertamente.

-¿Ya encontraste algo, Spica?- gruñe Stynx desde la puerta, y se pasa la mano por el corto cabello negro. A ella tampoco le gusta mucho lo que están haciendo.

Es que ya es de por si bástate malo estar metida en el cuarto de los chicos y esculcando en el baúl de Tom para encontrar _algo. _Sus bragas. Las putas bragas que por algún motivo luego de una noche de Tom en su cuarto habían desaparecido "misteriosamente".

Saco el resto de la ropa del baúl de Tom y empezó a revisar meticulosamente. Libros, camisas, pantalones…uhmm…ropa interior de Tom. Quizás si hacia ojo por ojo, diente por diente…negó con la cabeza y la saco. No era el momento. Saco una bolsa con unos cuantos knuts y snickes que cayo pesadamente sobre la frazada.

A veces odiaba a Tom. Y llego al fondo del cajón. Un sentimiento de desesperación se invadió los nervios. ¿Dónde estaban? Revisa todo ya menos delicado que antes.

Una blanca camisa con parte de su rimel en el cuello, los pantalones de franela, los cinturones, la insignia de prefecto.

De repente siente el fuerte brazo de Stynx que la atrapa y la mete debajo de la cama. Luego, masculla un hechizo y toda la ropa entra al baúl desordenadamente.

-Alguien sube…- susurra la morena. Apenas unos segundos después los impolutos zapatos de cuero negro de Tom se hunden en la mullida moqueta gris. Para un momento y mira algo. Un frío les recorre la espalda a ambas. Noto algo. Con lo psicorígido que es una almohada mal alineada puede ser causante de su atención. Pero unos segundos después Tom vuelve a moverse. Se quita los negros zapatos de cuero. Luego la túnica cae.

Siente aumentar la fuerza de Stynx en su hombro. Le mira entre las penumbras y cree observar el brillo de lujuria que le ilumina los ojos castaños, muy parecido al que pone cuando va a "estudiar" con Lestrange. La camisa de Tom cae formando ondas frente a sus ojos, y e el olor acido de su colonia les inunda la nariz, mareándolas. Tom se desnuda frente a ellas, quedando en todo su esplendor. No tiene los músculos en los brazos de Abraxas, pero si ejerce ese tipo de atracción animal sin ningún motivo. Luego se empieza a vestir con una túnica algo raída en el borde, de color verde malva. Se coloca los zapatos y de repente la cama queda flotando frente a sus cabezas unos 15 centímetros.

Tom les mira con una sonrisa irónica gravaba en el rostro.

-¿Disfrutaste el espectáculo, Stynx querida?- pregunta ensanchando su sonrisita de gato Chesire, usando un tono meloso.

Spica siente que la sangre de todo su cuerpo ha decidió de repente alojarse en sus mejillas, que se empiezan a poner excesivamente calientes y rojas. La ha descubierto. Debió haberlo sabido. Quizás Tom las escucho prácticamente desde que subía las escaleras.

Se arrodilla a su nivel quedando su cara solo a unos cuantos centímetros de la de ella. Deja una pequeña bolita de tela en su mano y le da un beso, que más bien es un mordisco en los labios.

-Bajare a Hosmegade…¿Las espero en la sala común o quieren revisar también el baúl de Lestrange?- pregunta, bajando la cama y saliendo.

Spica mira lo que le dejo. Las delicadas bragas rosas de satén yacen en sus manos. Lanza un gemido de animal herido y mete la cabeza entre la alfombra deseando no volver a salir nunca de hay y convertirse en "el fantasma de debajo de la cama"

-Spica...quiero follarme a Tom…- masculla Stynx con la boca seca.

Sí "El Fantasma de Debajo de la cama" no suena tan mal…


	8. Escribir

**EL NIDO DE LA SERPIENTE**

**VIII. ESCRIBIR**

"Algún tiempo atrás pensé en escribirle

Que nunca sortee las trampas de amor_**" **_

**(De Música Ligera, Soda Stereo)**

La pluma rasgo el grueso pergamino. La mejor calidad del Callejón Diagon. De un blanco impoluto, y pequeñas vetas doradas. En una esquina el escudo familiar de la noble casa Malfoy.

El corazón se le encogió de tristeza cuando sus ojos recorrieron la flor de lis rodeada de enredaderas impresa perfectamente el papel.

_Una Malfoy…_

Desde ahora ella ya no era Spica Rossier, era Spica Malfoy.

Por fin Abraxas la tenía. Si siempre la había tenido, ahora con sus mordiscos entre los muslos (tal y como los hacia Tom) solo ratifica el hecho de que ahora ella ha pasado ha engrosar los títulos de propiedad que posee la noble casa Malfoy. Ella solo eso. Una casa, una quinta. Le da la impresión que incluso los elfos domésticos tienen más derecho que ella. Por que los elfos tienen la esperanza de que algún día el amo los "castigara" con la prenda. Ella en cambio estaba atada eternamente a Abraxas.

Hizo una pausa y tomo un sorbo de su taza de té. El sabor dulzor del té sabor a fresas le lleno la boca, engañándola con un sentimiento de placer inexistente.

Miro a la verja de hierro que flanqueaba Malfoy Manor y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Tom apareciera, envuelto en su capa de lana negra. Quería que le trajera alguna curiosidad de Borgin&Burkes. Quería que la apretara contra las esquinas de su casa y le metiera las manos entre el vestido. Que manchara del modo más burdo el honor Malfoy. Quería poder ir a mostrarle a Abraxas lo que hacían. Quería tantas cosas…

Pero hace ya casi tres meses que no se sabía nada de Tom. Según lo que supo acerca del Señor Burkes, Tom dejo su trabajo abruptamente. Unos días después había ido a Malfoy Manor a recoger un guardapelo que le había dado a guardar, llevándose así, lo que ella sabia, era lo único que lo mantenía unido a los Malfoy.

Y luego nada.

_Aquí todo sigue igual Tom. Te extraño. Te amo. Te espero. _

_¡Por favor Tom! Si no jugabas conmigo cuando me decías que me querías, ven a liberarme de este horrible yugo. No se que pasara primero: que me muera de tristeza o que mate a Abraxas. _

_Te esperare lo que sea necesario mi amor. Esperare por que confió plenamente en que no eres tan malvado como para dejarme morir de soledad. _

_Eternamente tuya, _

_Spica Malfoy. _

Cerró la carta con magia y la ato a la pata de Dedalo, su lechuza.

Nunca más le volvió a escribir. Cuando Dedalo volvió sin la carta pero sin respuesta alguna, Spica dejo de escribir.

Guardo el hermoso pergamino, y la pluma de pavo real. No perdía la esperanza, pero no quería molestar a Tom con sus cosas poco importantes.

Ella le esperaría…


	9. Leer

**N/a: La siguiente viñeta contiene un spoiler de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, si no deseas enterarte de nada hasta que Salamadra traduzca el libro o no lo has leído y no quieres que nadie te agüe la sorpresa, sáltate esta viñeta. Si no bueno, bienvenido seas. **

**EL NIDO DE LA SERPIENTE**

**IX. LEER**

"No le enviare cenizas de rosas

Ni pienso evitar un roze secreto"

**(De Musica Ligera, Soda Stereo) **

Una lechuza gris se paro a su lado mordisqueándole la oreja. Se dio un manotón algo molesto y arranco la carta de su pata.

El delicado papel inundo su nariz de olor a vainilla y a madera. A la casa de los Malfoy. Abrió la carta casi sin ganas y leyó. Sus ojos recorrieron las letras ligeramente ladeadas y demasiado estilizadas que hacia Spica.

Sus ojos casi por inercia se desviaron hasta el hermoso objeto que yacía en su muslo. Acaricio la diadema de plata y zafiros bellamente forjada con la punta de sus dedos. Acaricio las formas sencillas con las que ambos materiales se entrelazaban en perfecta armonía. Por un momento se le vino a la mente hilos de oro suaves como la seda, entrelazándose en una sinfonía hermosa y simple.

Parpadeo y miro a la posada por última vez. Desde adentro se escuchaban aun las notas rápidas que tocaba una pianista. Chopin… Uno de los compositores favoritos de su padre, según había averiguado.

Miro y acaricia la carta, la guardo entre su capa de lana y se dirigió hasta la posaba. Hoy cobraría su sexta victima y solo sentía una excitación entre los muslos.

_Esperare por que confió plenamente en que no eres tan malvado como para dejarme morir de soledad._

Quizás Tom no, pero él…él ya no era Tom. Era mucho más.

Apoyo la punta de los dedos en la desvencijada puerta de madera y lo último que escucho, antes de adentrarse en la posada, fue el aleteo de la lechuza que partía para tomar vuelo de nuevo a Londres.


	10. Dolor

**EL NIDO DE LA SERPIENTE**

**X. DOLOR**

Murmullos, chocar que platos, pasos sigilosos; todo parece haberse multiplicado por mil en la mente de Spica, convirtiéndose en una pavorosa orquesta de sonidos ensordecedores. Siente las miradas de decepción de su madre, y las de genuina preocupación de Abraxas- _le duelen, la punzan, la lastiman, le hacen daño, la queman._

Pero ella no quiere ni preocupación, ni decepción. Quiere que todo el mundo se vaya y la deje sola. Quiere meterse entre sus sabanas y morirse lentamente.

Un espasmo de dolor le recorre cada una de las extensiones de su cuerpo haciéndole enarcar la espalda y clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Un espasmo de blanca agonía y casi puede oír el sonido de la carne (su carne) desgarrándose. Varias mujeres salieron de la habitación cargando toallas empapadas en sangre.

Spica lanza la cabeza hacia atrás, y la larga cabellera roza la mullida alfombra persa que tapiza la habitación principal de Malfoy Manor. Siente la mano de Abraxas acariciar con un torpeza tierna sus dedos crispados. Otro espasmo de dolor y siente como la carne se desgarra. La sangre le mancha los muslos y le escurre cayendo en lentas gotas, dañando la moqueta. De repente los gritos agudos llenan la habitación-suspira de alivio-. Por fin-se dice-, no más dolor.

La puerta se abre de golpe y entre su cansancio logra distinguir la figura de Tom mirándola en silencio. Sonríe alegre. Pero por algún motivo, nada pasa. Solo Abraxas enalteciendo a su nuevo hijo. Un frío le recorre la espalda. La comadrona le deja el bebe entre sus brazos.

Es un perfecto Malfoy. Tiene los ojos grises de Abraxas. Ni un leve atisbo a un marrón claro (como debería ser) o a un azul oscuro (como los de ella, para quedarse con la duda) Mira a Tom que ahora tiene una sonrisa ladina. Y lo odia. Y odia a Abraxas. Y odia a Lucius (su bebe, su hijo, su carne) Lo odia por que gracias a él, el único lazo que lograba mantenerla viva se ha quebrado en miles de pedazos.

-Te felicito…- dice la voz fría de Tom y sueña como una explosión.

Aprieta al niño con demasiada fuerza y este lanza un grito de descontento, moviendo las manos. Lo mira y le resulta repugnante, una rata rosada con apenas una delicada mota de cabello rubio cubriéndole el cráneo. Deja caer su cabeza y llora. Le duele el cuerpo. Le duele el corazón. Y le duele el alma.

_No más dolor. _Que ingenua.


	11. Quebrar

**EL NIDO DE LA SERPIENTE**

**XI. QUEBRAR**

Sentía la tensión previa al asesinato flotar en el aire. Abraxas estaba a su lado demasiado (incluso se veía sospechoso) concentrado en un libro cuya portada es una joven bruja de túnica desgarrada fuertemente abrazada a un robusto hombre. Más allá la cabeza morena de Stynx compartía apasionadamente saliva con la de Rodolphus. Giro los ojos. De repente Abraxas levanto la cabeza y puedo ver que Stynx se despegaba (literalmente) de Rodolphus junto con un sonido desagradable sonido de succión. Sí, todos habían sentido el quemar del las hebillas de los puños de las túnicas. Era la hora.

Una explosión fortísima, suena afuera. Se pierde entre en tumulto y en menos de lo que canta un gallo todos tienen puestas sus túnicas negras y las máscaras de metal.

Spica acaricia la suya con la punta de los dedos y siente el frío metal contra su piel y se estremece. Mira a su esposo y vuelve a odiar esa repulsiva máscara que a su gusto es burlesca. Demasiado. Una broma de mal gusto usar un antifaz que parece reír solo para matar y torturar. Gritos y chillidos se escuchan afuera. Todos salen y empiezan a lanzar maldiciones. Por fin escucha la excitada voz de Stynx lanzar un _crucio_. Luego a Rodolphus un silencio y mortal Avada Kedabra. El se llevaría la gloria de la primera vida sesgada de el que seria el primer ataque formal de los mortifagos, en pleno Callejón Diagon.

Spica no ataca. Apenas mueve la varita. Aturde gente, pero no mata ni tortura. Le teme. Su primera victima será un hombre que le embiste. Lo aturde y golpea irremediablemente contra una pared de adobe. Un hilillo de sangre le sale por los oídos y ella se convence de que le ha matado. Y luego la voz siseante de su Tom. De Lord Voldemort. Llena la Calle y a ella parece que se le encoge el corazón.

Habla de un nuevo orden. De la limpieza de la sangre. De la supremacía del sangre limpia. Y ahora, dichas así, con la sangre invisible manchándole las manos se pregunta si es lo correcto.

Pero aun así a una orden de su nuevo Amo (¿nuevo? ¡El siempre ha sido su Amo!) Levanta la varita y con el orgullo de una mujer sangre limpia (o eso dice Abraxas) levanta su brazo y grita

-¡MORSMORDRE!- un vapor verde sale de su varita y el símbolo que aterrorizara a generaciones venideras se forma sobre sus cabezas. La serpiente enroscada en su calavera flota sobre ellos. Mira a Tom (que ya no es Tom). Algo se rompe inevitablemente en su alma. Atrás quedaron los años en que le susurraba que lo quería. Ya nunca volverán sus gemidos de éxtasis cuando la penetraba. Ya no le dirá que la quiere. Se odia por haber sido tan estúpida. Tan ingenua. Tan enamorada.

Un vidrio se estalla en la vidriera que esta a su lado y un largo trozo de cristal (de donde aun se adivina un trazo de letra) cae frente a ella. Se agacha y lo recoge. Se siente frío contra su mano sudorosa. Lo levanta y hace un largo corte en su antebrazo. Le duele horrores pero lo hacer una y otra vez. Cuando ya es suficiente lo deja caer y lanza un falso grito de agonía. Explica a las carreras que es un _Diffindo_ mal lanzado. Abraxas dice que le quedara una cicatriz.

Ya no hay remedio.

_Ni para la sangre derramada. Ni para la cicatriz. Ni para el corazón hecho añicos._


	12. Húmedo

**EL NIDO DE LA SERPIENTE**

**XII. HÚMEDO**

"Y estoy aquí sentado enfrente de su casa

Rogando al cielo que escuche mi voz

Y no me iré hasta que venga la mañana,

Se asome usted por la ventana y me rompa el corazón"

**(Hasta que venga la mañana, Andres Cepeda) **

Gotas que se le cuelan entre los labios. Le saben a sal, pero le dejan un regustillo dulce también. Sabores encontrados. No la besa. Apenas recorre con sus labios la piel de ella. Le gusta sentirla. Es suave y calida. Coma la seda, pero cuando pasa por ciertos puntos puede sentir la sangre golpeando contra sus labios, algo que le deleita de sobremanera. Apoya los labios contra el hueso que sobre sale en cadera, terminando allí su recorrido que había iniciado debajo de uno de los pechos. Recuesta la cabeza en su vientre y se siente complacido.

Spica de repente se levanta con bostezo, y le acaricia el cabello con lastima. Tiene los ojos aun velados, flotando en un entresueño. Hoy no la ha tocado. En realidad, nunca lo hace. No es raro. A él gusta pedirle que se desnude y quedarse horas contemplando la suave onda que forman su cintura y las caderas. Él asiente con la cabeza y ella se viste. Abraxas observa como se enfunda las piernas en las medias grises de Hogwarts y se va, dejando como recuerdo de su presencia el destellar dorado de su cabellera. Mira a sus blancas sabanas y distingue una pequeña mancha de húmeda donde antes había estado la espalda de Spica.

Eso es lo máximo que le despierta él. Casi por instinto su mirada se dirige a la cama de Tom donde un nudo de sabanas sudadas y húmedas aun. Cree ver un cabello rubio como el oro en la almohada y entiende por que hoy Spica se durmió. Una rabia fría le invade los nervios. En ese momento Tom llega y los labios se le ven muy rosas para su gusto. "_Estas paranoico, Abraxas"_ se intenta calmar y mantiene su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué los elfos domésticos no han arreglando las sabanas?- pregunta de repente Tom mirando entre desconcertado y molesto sus sabanas.

"_Por que yo estaba aquí, genio" _

-Vete tú a saber…- se levanta y sale. Que se las apañe solo.


	13. Labios

**EL NIDO DE LA SERPIENTE**

**XIII. LABIOS**

Presiona con fuerza. Piel contra piel. Abre suavemente y su lengua tantea apenas con la punta. Los siente suaves y calidos. Casi puede sentir los pliegues de la piel contra su boca, y una bocana de fresco aliento le inunda la nariz. Le acaricia las muñecas, colocándolas por sobre su cabeza, apenas si hace presión pero es la suficiente para que ella lo sienta. Se aleja un poco y sus labios recorren el ya bien sabido camino desde sus mejillas hasta su cuello. Luego vuelve a subir, ahora trazando el camino con saliva y soplando de vez en cuando produciéndole escalofríos. Sus labios se posan sobre los de ella y la besan. De repente los blancos dientes presionan con fuerza. Demasiada. Siente como la piel se rompe, bajo el yugo inflexible de la presión, y aun así no sale mucha sangre. Se aleja, pero no esta molesto. Señala al reloj. Se les acabo el tiempo. Spica tiene que empezar a hacer el trabajo de encantamientos. Entra a la sala común petulante y sonriente.

-¿Que tienes en el labio?- pregunta Yaxley con curiosidad.

-Me mordió…- dice simplemente sentándose con desgano en la silla. Inmediatamente los comentarios soeces vuelan, y puede distinguir un fingido maullido de gato por parte de Abraxas. Sonríe y le acaricia con la lengua la herida, y una sensación de morboso dolor le recorre. Si supieran…


	14. Violencia

**EL NIDO DE LA SERPIENTE**

**XIV. VIOLENCIA**

El golpe es seco y llega abruptamente. Ni siquiera Spica tuvo tiempo de pensar quien se lo había dado. Pero claro, Stynx con su sentido del recato se lo aviso.

-¡ABRAXAS! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¿QUIÉN MIERDAS TE CREES?!- chilla la morena parándose frente a Malfoy. Él le llevaba varios centímetros de alto y unos cuantos de ancho. Pero aun así la joven logra imponer un extraño aire de autoridad.

-Quítate…-

Spica levanta la cara de golpe y mira a Abraxas. Un frío le surca la espalda. Esto no es normal en un arranque de ira de Abraxas. Él insulta, se caga en los muertos, rompe cosas y amenaza con sacarle las tripas por los ojos. Ahora no. Solo tiene los labios excesivamente lívidos para su gusto y la mirada fría, irradiando un odio que ella tema y respeta.

Quizás fue esa autoridad nunca vista en el Malfoy, que hizo que Stynx se quitara en un silencioso respeto.

Spica tiene su mano apoyada en la mejilla golpeada, puesto que la siente palpitante y le zumba el oído.

-Levántate- ordena él, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con furia. Pero ella no se levanta. Por primera vez en su vida, Spica Rossier no hace lo que se le ordena. Y no lo hace concientemente. Ahora mismo su mente flota en un océano de confusión. ¿Qué ha llevado a Abraxas a hacer esto? De repente, una garra (que es una mano) aprieta el delicado antebrazo con una fuerza brusca.

-¡Levántate!- dice rudamente, pero ella no tiene que esforzarse. La levanta y prácticamente la ha arrastrado hasta un pasillo solo.

La empuja contra la pared, y un sonido sordo choca contra las paredes. Luego la bocanada de aire que sale en forma de gemido. Una suave presión se erradica en sus labios, y de repente la presión se vuelve dolorosa. Abraxas la muerde con ira, aunque distingue que a él si le gusta lo que esta haciéndole. Ella empieza a patalear con rabia, pero es inútil. Él es mas fuerte, y su varita entre la pelea ha caído al suelo, relativamente lejos de su alcance.

Los dedos como zarpas le empiezan a acariciar toscamente los muslos, subiendo con rabia. Un brillo de espanto le ilumina los ojos que se abren de par en par buscando la mirada de Abraxas con desesperación. Toma aire para gritar, pero su prometido es más rápido tapando el grito colocándole su mano sobre la boca. Ella no tarda en empezar a morderle la mano desesperada. Pero Abraxas no se mueve. Y sus dedos escalan, haciéndole doler.

-¡¿Esto también te lo hace Tom?! ¡¿Y por qué a él le gimes y a mi no?! ¡RAMERA!

Unos pasos resuenan y producen eco contra las paredes de roca. Abraxas la deja caer pero no se mueve. Ella tampoco pero toma a duras penas su varita y la levanta por inercia. Malfoy ni siquiera se digna a mirarla. Y en la esquina aparece Tom, con las manos en la nuca y la sonrisa torcida.

-Venga guapa, baja la varita. Y Abraxas deja de mirarme como si me hubiera follado a tu madre…- los músculos de la mandíbula de Abraxas se tensan amenazadoramente. Spica baja la varita, con una sensación de alivio totalmente nueva. Hay esta Tom. Tom la protegería.

-Follatela- escupe Abraxas de golpe.

-¿A quién? ¿A tu madre o a Rossier?- levanta una ceja sarcástico y Abraxas calla un insulto que tenia preparado en la punta de la lengua.

-A Rossier. Follatela. Pero cállatelo. Que no quiero tener que mataros a ninguno de los dos.

La expresión de Tom deja de golpe de ser burlesca. Incluso se ha vuelto seria, o por lo menos no demuestra emoción como si de una macabra mascara se tratara. Ninguno de los dos habla y la tensión se puede cortar. Spica se pega contra la pared, aunque busca en sus bolsillos la varita, solo por si acaso pueda necesitarla. Los segundos pasan, y parecen extenderse hasta ser minutos, horas, días.

Apenas es un parpadeo cuando Abraxas se da la vuelta y se va. Apenas si la mira. Solo quedan Tom y ella en un silencio mortal.

Y por eso puede empezar a deshacerse en lágrimas. Sollozos desesperados y ahogados, como si la estuvieran ahogando. Tom debería de correr a su lado y besarla. Pero no lo hace. Y ella se muere entre su tristeza, por que sabe que lo que Abraxas dice es cierto. Que ella es una puta. Que es la zorra de Slytherin. La ramera de Riddle. Que no se cobra con dinero, si no besos y gestos de cariño falsos, vacíos.

Tom espera a que se calme para sentarse a su lado y cogerle la mano casi con cautela. Ella no se niega. Pero él no tiene ganas. Apenas lanza un suspiro de cansancio y apoya la cabeza en la fría roca, acariciando sus dedos con ternura. Esto se esta tornando peligroso.


	15. Disfraz

**EL NIDO DE LA SERPIENTE**

**XV. DISFRAZ**

La fiesta de Halloween en el Club de las Eminencias no esta mal. Bueno, no esta tan mal. Conociendo a Slughorn pudo haber sido mucho peor. Pero eso de disfrazarse es algo que pudieron haber obviado, ciertamente.

Al menos le gusta su disfraz. Aumenta ese rasgo aristocrático que tiene. Sonríe detrás de la mascara que le tapa la mitad de la cara y cuando va a responder un comentario de Slughorn la ve. O bien, no la ve. La detalla. Ya la había visto antes. Es la novia no consentida de Abraxas, que este tanto ha luchado por presentarle. Es un Slytherin y va con ellos. Spica Rosier (pero por los trabajos que le ha presentado a Slughorn y que él ha ayudado a corregir sabe que escribe su apellido con dos s) se llama. No es el tipo de chicas que destaquen (o al menos él no la había _notado _antes) pero es guapa. También esta disfrazada aunque se nota que se tomo más tiempo que él en hacerlo. Quizás es el pesado vestido de época que lleva junto con el antifaz y los rizados cabellos lo que le hace pensarlo. Es una chica rubia, nada fuera de lo normal. Pero tiene una piel bonita, muy blanca y tensa como de porcelana. Pero es la expresión de su rostro lo que llama su atención. A pesar de que sonríe y charla animadamente con Stynx en sus ojos hay una expresión velada de tristeza.

Levanta la cara y ambas miradas se cruzan. Marrón contra azul. Y dos sonrisas se iluminan en medio de la sala, y nadie, es aún de comprender la magnitud de lo que sucede.

_Al Señor Tenebroso le gusta ver de espaldas a Spica cuando lleva la larga capa mortífaga. Le recuerda de un modo macabro al día en que se encontraron. De algún modo le molesta que tenga la mascara puesta pues no le deja ver la expresión velada de tristeza que tanto le gusta. Aunque quizás es mejor. Desde que la marca tenebrosa esta en su antebrazo Spica no ha vuelto a sonreír en su presencia. _


	16. Medicina

**EL NIDO DE LA SERPIENTE**

**XVI. MEDICINA**

-Joder…- masculló Tom cuando entró al cuarto de las chicas y vio a Spica tendida en la cama de al lado de la ventana. Al parecer, cuando Stynx le dijo que la rubia se encontraba en su lecho de muerte no bromeaba. Quizás ayer no debió estar en esa ala del castillo a esas horas. Estaba muy fría y los pulmones débiles de Spica Rossier ya tienen un historial de gripes bastante largo. Pero es que lo estaban pasando tan bien…

Caminó entre la mullida alfombra, sintiendo como se hundía bajo su peso. Al llegar a la cama se sorprendió por el estado tan lamentable que tenía Spica. Estaba pálida (más de lo normal, es decir) y unas grandes ojeras rodeaban sus ojos. Una fina capa de sudor le cubría la cara. Se sentó y la muchacha entre abrió los ojos con pereza.

-¿Tom?- la voz sonaba ronca y lejana, como si lo llamara no desde una gran distancia sino desde otra dimensión. Gruñó a modo de respuesta. Una sonrisa leve le cruzó los labios a Spica.

-Te dije que me iba a enfermar. Ese pasillo estaba muy frió ¿Seguro que ninguno de los fantasmas nos estaba mirando?- se quejó en broma, y en su expresión pareció formarse la de un puchero.

-No, no nos estaban mirando, te lo juro- le acarició la mejilla y sus dedos notan algo. Esta ardiendo en fiebre.-Spica…tienes fiebre. Deberíamos ir a la enfermería. Es mas, llamare a Madame Pomfrey- se levanto y una mano le detuvo. Spica le miró en silencio, como en una queja silenciosa.

-No te vayas…- imploró bajito y su voz sonó mas humana que antes. Él suspiró y se sentó de nuevo a su lado, para luego sentir el peso de la cabeza en su muslo. Hundió su mano con lastima entre el rubio cabello, causándole a Spica un gemido de satisfacción –No te vayas. Quédate conmigo. Si es estoy contigo estaré bien…-

_Quizás fue esa la única que vez que sentí culpa. Quizás no estaba del todo bien aprovecharme de ella de ese modo. Nunca lo supe. Se desvaneció tan rápido como empezó, así que no lo alcancé a catalogar. Mejor así. _


	17. Obsesión

**EL NIDO DE LA SERPIENTE**

**XVII. OBSESIÓN**

La copa de vino que cae y misteriosamente rebota contra el piso de madera, sin romperse aunque el vino (de un poético color dorado) queda flotando siguiendo la trayectoria invisible que la copa trazo en medio de su caída. Solo cuando él la levanta y la vuelve a tener entre sus dedos el vino vuelve a la copa, y parece que nunca se le hubiera escurrido de entre los dedos (¿Realmente se le resbalo?).

Hace mucho calor. Hace demasiado calor. Esto es el infierno pero más bonito y con un penetrante olor a acre y a madera recién pulida. Busca con los ojos la fuente de calor pero no hay nada. Bueno en realidad, sí. Una serpiente en un rincón que esta ¿Dormitando? Sí, esta dormitando como un jodido perro faldero. También hay una cama redonda con satén negro que lanza destellos mórbidos con una luz que parece venir de todas partes y de ninguna.

En realidad la cama, la serpiente, el calor sofocante y la luz que existe y la vez no, son cosas secundarias si tómanos en cuenta que en la cama, enredada entre las sabanas se alcanza a distinguir una pantorrilla de piel blanca y suave. Y que si se sube la vista, se verán las caderas de Spica Rossier cubiertas por las sabanas. Esta dormida. O muerta. Se acerca y le toca la mano que se siente espantosamente caliente entre sus dedos. Sus dedos se mueven sobre la piel, palpando la carne mordida y llenándose los pulmones de aquella fragancia femenina que lo vuelve loco. Un olor ácido y agrio, pero sublime. Sus dedos chocan contra algo que pende entre los senos. Un collar de diamantes que lanza destellos mórbidos. Le muerde los pechos desesperado a la vez que acaricia torpemente con los dedos el collar. Y ella abre los ojos. Los ojos azules como zafiros, curiosos y con un extraño brillo.

-No- su voz proviene de todas partes y de ninguna. Sus labios no se han movido. –Así no. Sedúceme. Quiero que me seduzcas. Hazme hacerte desear-

Tom se levanto de un salto, sudando frió. Un frió le recorrió la columna y se dejó caer de nuevo a la cama, sintiendo la aspereza de las sabanas en su espalda. Cierra los ojos varias veces. Que sed de mierda. Se levanta y nota algo que ciertamente lo turba. Tiene una erección del tamaño de la torre Effiel. Mira por instinto hacia ambos lados, y solo ve el bulto que es Abraxas. Puta Rossier. Puta Rossier con su corsé. Puta Rossier con su expresión velada de tristeza. Puta Rossier con su piel de porcelana. Y, jura por Slytherin que en dos meses se la va a follar. Por que ella ya se le ha ofrecido (así sea entre sueños) y por que el se llama Tom, y Tom siempre consigue lo que quiere. Y ahora quiere a Spica Rossier.


	18. Deseo

**EL NIDO DE LA SERPIENTE**

**XVIII. DESEO**

"Como yo te deseo

Como yo te adoro"

**(Como te Deseo – Maná)**

Si Spica pudiera decir que desea diría que desea lanzarse desde la torre de Astronomía y volar sobre el bosque prohibido. Sentir el viento en la cara y el cabello revuelto.

Diría, quizás, que le gustaría tirar todos los incómodos tacones y los apretados zapatos grises y que caminaría todas las mañanas descalza por el patio, para poder mojarse los pies con el rocío que queda atrapado en la hierba. Desearía con reír demasiado alto, y con almohadas gigantescas como nubes en las que se pueda acostar.

También diría, con toda seguridad, que desea que ese joven del tanto hable Abraxas, el que supuestamente es un genio, algún día le ayude con su tarea de Runas. Es un chico muy guapo, y tiene una sonrisa hermosa. Le gusta mucho sentarse a mirarlo y espiarlo en la biblioteca (por más que Stynx diga que eso raya en lo enfermizo) mientras estudia algún libro de Artes Oscuras o cuando su mano se mueve con velocidad sobre el pergamino, haciendo sus deberes con aquella letra diminuta y apretada.

Si a Spica Rossier le pidieran que dijera un deseo para hacerlo realidad, ella diría: _Deseo que Tom Riddle este conmigo._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡Gracias a todos por sus muy amables reviews y comentarios!**

**Ya saben, si amas u odias esta historia (o a mí) solo tienes que darle al botoncito del "Go"**

**Ophelia Inmortal. **


End file.
